This invention is directed to a novel combined safety clamp and fastener device, and more particularly to such a device for securing conduits such as piping, sheaths and cables of various kinds to fixed members such as apertured partitions or walls, and provided with means for positively holding and maintaining the conduits or the like against substantially any movement with respect thereto.
As is well-known, motor vehicles have numerous conduits whose function is to supply various parts of the vehicle with pressurized fluid, or mechanical or electrical energy. For safety reasons, it is desirable for such tubing or cables to be fixed substantially immobile to vehicle walls or surfaces by means of suitable support or clamp. Such a support or clamp must not only hold the tubing or cable substantially immobile, but must further be positively secured to the wall or other surface so as to avoid the inadvertent removal thereof due to vibration or other forces encountered when the vehicle is in operation. Prior art supports in the form of securing collars for receiving such tubing or cables by merely clipping thereon have heretofore not adequately met either of these requirements.
Further in this regard, it is also desirable that the support or clamp positively hold the tubing or cable securely clamped therein, the clamping mechanism being highly resistant to release thereof due to vibration, wear or other forces exerted thereon not only when the vehicle is in operation, but also accidental forces applied thereto, for example, when a mechanic is working on the vehicle.
Furthermore, in view of the many shapes and sizes of such tubing, cables or the like, it is desirable in some cases to provide a single clamp structure which is suitable for accommodating a broad variety of sizes and/or shapes of such tubing, cables or the like.